Charlie's Angels (2019)
Charlie's Angels is a 2019 American action comedy film directed by Elizabeth Banks, who also wrote the screenplay, from a story by Evan Spiliotopoulos and David Auburn. It is the third installment in the Charlie's Angels film series, which is a continuation of the story that began with the television series of the same title by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts and the theatrical films, Charlie's Angels (2000) and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003). Storyline Plot When a young systems engineer blows the whistle on a dangerous technology, Charlie's Angels are called into action, putting their lives on the line to protect us all. Genres * Action * Adventure * Comedy Motion Picture Rating * 12A (Ireland) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Charlie's Angels 2019 poster 1.jpg Charlie's Angels 2019 poster 2.jpg Charlie's Angels 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Charlie's Angels 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Charlie's Angels 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Elizabeth Banks Writing Credits * Elizabeth Banks (screenplay) * Evan Spiliotopulos (story by) and * David Auburn (story by) Cast * Kristen Stewart - Sabina Wilson * Naomi Scott - Elena Houghlin * Ella Balinska - Jane Kano * Elizabeth Banks - Bosley * Patrick Stewart - John Bosley * Djimon Hounsou - Edgar Bosley * Sam Claflin - Alexander Brock * Jonathan Tucker - Hodak * Nat Faxon - Peter Fleming * Chris Pang - Jonny Smith * Luis Gerardo Mendez - Saint * Noah Centineo - Langston * David Schutter - Ralph * Hanna Hoekstra - Ingrid (Angel) * Jane Chirwa - Passing Woman (Angel) Producers * Elizabeth Banks (producer) * Drew Barrymore (executive producer) * Doug Belgrad (producer) * Elizabeth Cantillon (producer) * Christoph Fisser (co-producer) * Leonard Goldberg (executive producer) * Diloy Gulun (line producer: Turkey) * Max Handelman (producer) * Matthew Hirsch (executive producer) * Nancy Juvonen (executive producer) * Henning Molfenter (co-producer) * Alex Oakley (associate producer) * Charlie Woebcken (co-producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 15, 2019 (USA) * November 29, 2019 (UK) * November 29, 2019 (Ireland) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 27, 2019 * Trailer 2 - October 11, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * March 10, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * March 10, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 10, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * April 6, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * April 6, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Charlie's Angels (2019) grossed $70.6 million worldwide on a budget of around $48-55 million. Critical response The film has a 4.2 rating on IMDb and a 59% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures (presents) * 2.0 Entertainment (in association with) * Brownstone Productions * Instinctual VFX * Perfect World Pictures * Studio Babelsberg (a co-production with) Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Scanline VFX * Sony Pictures Imageworks (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 118 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Kristen Stewart and Sam Claflin had previously worked together in Snow White and the Huntsman (2012). * Naomi Scott and Elizabeth Banks had previously worked together in Power Rangers (2017). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films